In a conventional way of receiving broadcasting content, error correction of bit errors that have been generated during transmission is performed during restoration of a stream, while a transport layer is multiplexed/separated and decoding/display process is performed.
Here, in a situation where transmission quality is poor and a demodulator does not sufficiently correct errors, a multiplexing/separating unit of the transport layer cannot extract packets correctly because of the packet error, causing discontinuous reproduction or the like due to partial data loss in a video/audio AccessUnit (AU).
In addition, in a case where a packet describing stream information, especially PAT, PMT, or the like in SI/PSI is extracted, the entire control of a receiver would be affected, causing a delay in controlling reproduction of the content, for example.
Correspondingly, Patent Document 1 proposes a method for estimating and repairing a packet error by taking a TS as an example.